


Blood Red

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: F/M, Felix knows that Bridgette is his partner, Hanakai Disease AU, MAybe brichat in the last chapter, Mirauclous Side effects AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Félix has feelings for Lady Scarlet/Bridgette but they are not returned. Will he be able to win her love before his time is up?





	1. Rejection

Bridgette licked her lips as she scanned every student that filled the halls, seeking her desired target. Today was the day that she would make Félix hers. She didn’t care how many times he told her ‘no’. She was getting tired of his constant rejections.

A soft huff escaped her after a while of searching. Bridgette would snatch glances of him but he always seemed to slip away like a black cat in the shadows. It was as if he could sense her coming. Wouldn’t her luck snare him? The ladybug herald dropped her gaze to her kwami when she reached an empty room. “Where is he Tikki? How is he avoiding me?” She wanted him. She always got what she wanted. It was part of the powers of luck.

Tikki was quiet, a knowing look in her gaze before she released a soft sigh. Bridgette frowned. She had this inkling that Tikki knew something that she wasn’t telling. Something that the herald would never be able to get out of the goddess. Bridgette took a deep breath before pushing forward and dismissing the thought. She was determined to make it work.

Bridgette hummed to herself as she slipped out of the building. She grinned when her gaze landed on blonde hair glowing silver in the sunlight. He was sitting on a bench beside a tree, reading. She couldn’t help the smile that curled her lisp as she bounced toward her desired target. Excitement pumped through her veins.

Bridgette clutched the money to her chest as hope fluttered her heart. She glanced at Tikki as the goddess closed her eyes and vanished into the darkness of Bridgette’s purse. The ladybug herald returned her gaze to the silver blonde. She hoped that he would finally accept and become hers.

Bridgette took a deep breath, failing to notice Félix tensing at her presence. He peered at her through his lashes, never lifting his head from his book. He knew what she wanted and he was tired of it.

“Félix,” Bridgette said in a stern and commanding voice, trying to draw into her inner heroine. She hoped she could convince him to go out with her. He lifted his silver gaze. His expression neutral but she could sense his displeasure at being interrupted. “Go out with me.” She demanded. “I’ll pay for _everything.”_ His brow twitched at the demand before he scowled. He wasn’t _a dog_ for her to command. He was _a cat._

“When will you stop?” She blinked at his question. “I know you are not interested in me as a _person._ You like the _idea_ of _me_ and nothing more.” He snapped as Bridgette narrowed her eyes. “I’m no prize to be won.” Bridgette fumed at his words as he rose to his feet. She clenched the money in her fist.

“That is not true.”

“If that was the case, Bridgette,” he turned and looked at her, his silver eyes in a narrow glare. She could’ve sworn that his pupils turned to slits. “Then you would know what is going on.” With those words, he walked away. Bridgette growled before his words sank. Was there something wrong with him? What was going on? She had sort of figured that he didn’t live in a warm house.

Her gaze flicked to the bench when soft movement caught her attention. Red petals scooted across the brown wood in the gentle breeze. They were almost the color of blood. She ignored the flower petals as she spun on her heel and walked back towards the building. Little did she know that she would see more of those rose petals.


	2. Blood Flowers

Bridgette allowed herself to lower to the beam of the Eiffel tower. Her gaze roving all of Paris, seeing but not processing. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy she wanted to win. She rested her chin on her knee, feeling her hair flow around her from the gentle breeze.

Lady Scarlet came up with many problems but none seemed to fit Félix. She wasn’t about to drop to her cousin’s level and stalk him. The fashion prince would call the cops on her or possibly Phantom Cat. Bridgette growled softly. She didn’t know how the two were acquainted. Bridgette saw them together once.

That’s what she believed.

“Milady?” A soft voice hummed, causing her to jump. Lady Scarlet snapped her attention about to see her partner kneeling beside her. Phantom Cat held out a rose towards her. She could practically feel his nervous energy. She quickly blocked out his emotions as she looked at him through her lashes.

The ladybug herald plucked the flower from his hands. His blue eyes glowed with hope only for it to disappear when she dropped it over the edge of the tower. Phantom Cat closed his eyes and looked away as his cat ears folded back. His breathing turned shaky then silent when he pursed his lips. Lady Scarlet was tired of him giving her gifts. She thought they were sweet, but she was afraid that if she accepted them; he would end up pushing her into something that she wasn’t ready for. Lady Scarlet _wasn’t_ romantically interested in him, or so she believed.

Tikki’s herald looked away, missing her partner slinking away to the thickest darkness.

 _Hmm._ Bridgette flinched at Tikki’s hum. As far as she knew, she hadn’t fallen in love with him. _You don’t how good you have something till you lose it._ Tikki’s soft voice broke through her thoughts. Her mind blanked out. Her mind swirled around, Tikki’s cryptic words repeating.

Lady Scarlet stiffened at the sound of violent coughing. She snapped her attention towards the source. Her heart lurched at the sight of her partner on all fours. He was struggling to breathe. Phantom Cat’s claws dug into the metal blew him as another bout of coughing shook his body. Blood dripped from his mouth and onto the blood red petals gathering below. She had seen this before. Seeing flowers leave his body scared her.

“Kitty?” She whispered as he dry heaved. His body tensed at the sound of her voice. Bridgette’s stomach twisted at the sight of the flowers that tumbled free. She stared at the petals, the buds, and the blooms. He was on stage three. How long had he been in love with her? Phantom Cat hadn’t been joking when he said that he loved her.

His ears swiveling towards the sounds she made as she rose to her feet. Lady Scarlet cautiously approached him. She stilled when he instantly shied away from her. Phantom Cat didn’t even look at her. Her heart lurched. Bridgette hesitated before opening herself to his emotions. Shame filled her. **_He_** was ashamed. At what? Being sick? Or that she had caught him being sick?

Bridgette dropped to his side but he was quick to retreat from her. Tears streamed down his cheeks before he dragged his attention away from her, his hair covering his face. Soft pants escaped him. “Kitty?” She reached for him only to have him curl in on himself.

Alarm raced through her when the shadows swirled. “Don’t you dare go anywhere.” Lady Scarlet tensed, prepared to pounce on her partner. She launched forward as the darkness began wrapping around him. She grit her teeth and cursed when the darkness swallowed him. Angry tears slid down her cheeks as she slammed her fist on the metal.

“Cat!” Lady Scarlet hissed before rising to her hands and knees. She was killing her partner. Bridgette’s cheeks burned at the trails of heat streaming from her eyes. Her heart ached at the thought. She wanted to change it but she didn’t know how. She’s never had anyone love her in that way before. “Tikki, what do I do?”

_There is nothing you can do._

“Don’t tell me that!” Lady Scarlet screamed and shook her head as if to rid the words but they echoed in her mind. She didn’t want to watch her partner die. She didn’t want him to be consumed by the flower growing in his chest.   _There_ had to be something. “I can’t watch him die Tikki.” Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat up. “There has to be something I can do.” She reached for one of the red blooms beside her. She was sick to think that it had grown inside him. It was a much darker red than the ones he had been giving her.

_Return his love. That will get rid of the growing flower._


	3. Curse

Bridgette scrolled through the webpage on her yo-yo phone. Nothing gave her the information she was seeking. She grit her teeth with a soft growl, fighting back the sting of tears. She was scared of losing her partner. Lady Scarlet didn’t know how much longer he had to live.

She took a deep breath before slowly releasing it, trying to calm herself. Lady Scarlet wanted to go out and find him, drag him into her and give the kiss he so deserved for being so patient with her. She sighed, feeling deflated. Bridgette was the one who was pushing him away, searching for a prize that would never belong to her.

Phantom Cat was the one she should’ve been perusing. Her partner had an ethereal beauty that Félix did not. _That’s because Phantom Cat isn’t human._ Tikki hummed as Bridgette closed her yo-yo phone and re-attached it to her beaded belt.

She lifted her gaze and scanned the darkest shadows of the tower, using her senses to search for her partner’s presence. He hadn’t arrived yet. Her heart ached. Lady Scarlet released a forlorn sigh. She missed his awkward attempts at flirting and the beautiful flowers he would bring her. He had the most gorgeous smile and singing voice. Lady Scarlet had caught him singing to himself once. He wasn’t happy about it but she didn’t care. His hair was soft.

Bridgette immediately shook her head. She was getting distracted by what she liked about him. She looked over the city, wondering where he was hiding.

Lady Scarlet hasn’t seen Phantom Cat all week and the akuma fights did not count. He’s been sticking to the shadows during patrols, so close yet so far at the same time. She felt like she could reach out and touch him but the shadows were so thick that it would be like trying remove honey.

 Her counterpart always slipped away when she called his name.

Bridgette shook her head huffed and dropped her chin on her fist, her thoughts flying through her mind. She had been looking for the cure to the Hanakai disease but she hadn’t found anything other than the one who was in love suffered from unreciprocated love. There was nothing about how long it has been around or where it came from or how to get rid of it.

Lady Scarlet had a sinking feeling that Tikki knew more than she was telling.

 _Phantom Cat isn’t the first miraculous holder to have this flowered disease._ Bridgette went absolutely still when the goddess spoke. _Black cats are the ones who usually suffer from this curse. Blood roses because that what represents love and it is the most torturous flower out there. It warps around the lungs and slowly constricts. The thorns dig into his lungs with each breath he takes_. Tikki fell silent as sorrow filled Bridgette, sorrow that didn’t belong to her. She grit her teeth as she fought the tears that threatened to flood free before Tikki blocked their emotional connection. She had wanted her herald to know that she felt bad about it. _I’m sorry. It’s my fault that it’s still around. I had cursed **my** herald to teach him what love was. It back fired and ended up killing both the black cat and ladybug herald. It’s been around since that ancient time._

“What is the cure Tikki?” Lady Scarlet wiped her tears as she rose to her feet. She tossed her yo-yo. She needed to go find her partner.

_There is no cure._

“You lie.”

_If the flower is removed; He will no longer love and possibly become emotionless for the rest of his life. If it remains it will eventually kill if he doesn’t kill himself first because of the pain._

“There has to be a way to break the curse.”

 _Take him as your mate._ Bridgette chocked as a furious flush burned her cheeks. _He is a werecat. Mark him the same way a werewolf would mark his mate. The magic in the mark will work in dissolving the curse but you have to love him in order for the curse to be broken and the mark to work._

Lady Scarlet nodded while her heart hiccupped at the very idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been exploring the mate's mark for awhile but haven't put it down here for you readers till now. Bridgette wanted it to happen so here it is. I hope it doesn't seem cheesy.


	4. Kisses

Bridgette landed on the norte dame. She caught her yo-yo as zipped back towards her. She took a deep breath before searching the darkest shadows of where her partner could hide. She also used her senses, searching for the predatory feel that usually accompanied him. She grit her teeth, frustration burned her. She was afraid of what will happen to him if Bridgette didn’t get to him in time.

Lady Scarlet took a deep breath before tossing her yo-yo. Continuing her search. She supposedly finished patrol a few minutes ago. If Phantom Cat was truly avoiding her, he would come out of hiding believing that she had already gone home.

Lady Scarlet took a deep breath when she had landed on another building. There was thick shadows here that her partner could hide in, **_if_ ** he was still hiding. She struggled to hold back the tears. She shook her head and grit her teeth. She wiped them away, ignoring her aching heart as she used her senses to search the dark shadows. She was looking for her partner’s presence.

Bridgette could feel something was in the shadows, a predator waiting to pounce. Her heart lurched as she twisted around, knowing it belonged to her partner. Lady Scarlet scanned the darkness, searching for the darkest shadow. She went still when her ears picked up the sound of muffled coughing.

“Kitty.” She said softly. She took a deep breath before pushing forward. Alarm burned her when the coughing turned to gagging. Bridgette darted forward when the gagging turned to dry heaving. She reached his side in time to see thorned roses tumble free. Heavy pants escaped him as he struggled to hold himself up, blood dripped down his chin.

Phantom Cat’s ears flicked towards her before he looked at her. His gaze swam with pain as it slowly faded from pulling on his poker face. Her heart hiccupped. Lady Scarlet reached for him only to have him shy from her. A mewl of pain escaped him when his arms collapsed out from beneath him. Soft whimpers left him as she grabbed him, dragging him into her as she sank to the ground.

Lady Scarlet removed the hair from his face. He was avoiding her gaze. He blinked when she turned his attention towards her. “Kitty.” She whispered as he flicked his ears back. His throat bobbed as she rested her forehead against his.

Bridgette took a deep and calming breath before she grabbed the bell. She hesitated, trying to remember how high the zipper on his suit went. A surprised gasp escaped him when she dropped her head to his throat, pulling the fabric of his suit out. Lady Scarlet heard him swallow when she brushed her lips against his throat.

She opened her mouth, remembering the instructions Tikki had given her to create fangs. Bridgette didn’t want to make the change permeant but they were needed for what she wanted to do. A startled mewl escaped him as she sank her teeth into his neck. Lady Scarlet felt his tail snap around her waist as he tightened his grip on her arm.

Bridgette wanted to gag the moment she felt his blood begin to pool her mouth. Was this normal for all werewolves/werecats?

 _Yes._ Tikki’s voice bleed into her thoughts. _There is magic in the bite and in your saliva. There is also magic in his blood. You need to swallow it so his magic can flow with yours. By accepting the power within him, you are breaking the curse. You are accepting him for who his and willing to love him._

Bridgette swallowed, following Tikki’s whispered instructions, gliding her tongue over the puncture wounds and willing her magic to heal them. How did vampires and other creatures handle the taste of blood?

“My –m –m – my lov – Milady?” Phantom Cat said in a tentative whisper, as if he was afraid what had happened would shatter at any given moment. Lady Scarlet lifted her attention, her gaze snared by his question blue eyes.

“Did you just call me your love?” His cheeks flushed as his ears drooped. She could sense the nervous energy pulsing through him. Lady Scarlet dropped her head. Her heart hiccupped at the feel of his breath on her lips. “I like it.” She whispered as she captured him in a kiss. Bridgette hesitated before pushing her magic into him, desiring to know about the flower inside him. Relief filled her when she sensed the crumbling plant.


End file.
